Big Mistake
by luckyinugirl
Summary: Misaki does something that hurts Usagi-san and now they have trouble speaking to one another. My first one-shot. It's kind of a bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

He sighed as he trudged wearily up the university path to his Literature class with Professor Hiroki Kamijou. ' _Why did Usagi-san make me get drunk last night?'_ Misaki held his head in both hands to help stop the oncoming headache. ' _Then again... it wasn't really his fault. It was more Haruhiko's fault!'_ The young student grit as he neared the white building. ' _If Haruhiko hadn't been at that party for Usagi. I wouldn't have ended up drunk and hurting Usagi's feelings. I never meant any of those words!'_ Tears pricked at the edges of his green eyes. ' _I can't believe Usagi-san had to repeat what I had said to him last night back to me this morning!'_

As the nineteen year old wiped his eyes dry, he didn't notice he was getting yelled at. ' _I remember Usagi's face; that look he gave me as he told me what happened. I hurt him to the point where he couldn't even look at me.'_ Misaki kept standing there in the doorway until he felt something large smack him in the head.  
Lifting his eyes, he could just make out the pissed off form of his professor and the worried looks everyone else in class was giving him. Mumbling a low "sorry", he walked towards his seat where his only friend, Keiichi Sumi, sat waiting for him.

The brunette pulled out the notebook he used only for drawing - something he did when he was lonely. Blocking out every sound and touch from his senses, Misaki flipped to a crisp and clear page; not even caring who saw what he was doing. He let his eyes fill with tears again as the image of Akihiko Usami and his charming yet devilish smile filled his head. The tears that had filled his eyes finally fell and he had to bite his bottom lip to keep from crying in the middle of class. He slowly put his pencil down on the paper and started drawing as his vision became blurry with water. He let his mind wander slowly as he drew the first that popped into his mind: Usagi-san. "I'm so sorry, Usagi-san. I didn't know what I was doing. Did you try stopping me? Did I really end up kissing him like you said? If so, I didn't mean it. I swear it. I would do anything to hear you say 'I love you' or touch me again. Hell... I'd do anything just to feel your lips on mine." Misaki whispered as he put his pencil down on the desk and wiped his eyes before realizing he had drawn Usagi's face perfectly. ' _What are you doing right now, Usagi-san?'_

* * *

Back at the apartment complex, the author was just lying on the couch, trying to think of what to do. He had told Misaki everything that had happened last night. From getting drunk just from seeing Haruhiko to telling the bastard he loved him - which he knew wasn't true at all but it still hurt - to kissing his half brother. Just thinking about it pissed him off more. Akihiko knew he shouldn't be mad at Misaki but he couldn't help it. It was just how he was... ' _Misaki, am really going to lose you to my own brother?'_ He thought back to their conversation this morning and remembered seeing the shocked expression on his lover's face.

 _"Misaki..." Akihiko watched as the boy slowly sat up in their king sized bed.  
_ _A little groggy, he looked around the room until his light brown eyes landed on the author. "Usagi-san?" He stared a bit confusingly at the older man. "What happened last night? I remember seeing your brother and then grabbing a drink."  
_ " _You really want to know?" Misaki heard the pain and disappointment in his lover's voice. "Well I'll tell you. You said those three little words to him that should only be said to me. Then when we were about to leave..." Akihiko stood, turning from the boy. "You kissed him." He grit his teeth and stormed out, slamming the door, leaving Misaki alone to think about what had just been said._

 _'I could hear him sobbing uncontrollably. I wanted to go and comfort him but I couldn't bring myself to do it.'_ He tightened his hold on his cigarette before sitting up. ' _When he came down, I didn't look at him but I could tell from his voice that he wanted to cry again. He said sorry then left for school.'_ Akihiko knew Misaki meant his apology but the sad violet eyed man just couldn't bring himself to forgive the boy.

* * *

Hiroki had been lecturing everyone again on how they had to pay more attention if they wanted to pass his class when he noticed one of his students wasn't listening or even looking to the front of the class. He recognized it was the same kid who came in late. The demon professor was about to throw an eraser at him until he noticed his tears. ' _He's... crying.'_ Looking down at his seating list, he noted it was Takahashi Misaki. _'Didn't Akihiko glare at Sumi Keiichi when he was hanging out with Takahashi a few months ago? I wonder what Akihiko did to make him cry.'_ Quickly dismissing class, he walked over to Misaki to speak to him.

"You know something, you remind me of myself." He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, startling him into looking up at his professor.  
Trying to stop the tears that kept falling, Misaki started packing up while apologizing just as Hiroki caught sight of Usagi's drawing. "I'm sorry professor." The brunette sniffed as he grabbed his notebook but it was snatched from his hands.  
Sighing, Hiroki stared at Akihiko's drawing with a smile for a few seconds before speaking. "I used to be in love with him."  
Misaki stared up at him in shock. "He was my childhood friend and when I found out I loved him, I couldn't help but be around him all the time." His smile disappeared. "But my love was never returned. Turns out he loved his friend, Takahiro. I wonder whatever happened to that man."  
"He got married and moved to Osaka because of business. Akihiko was hurt by the announcement but he fell in love with someone else." Misaki let the tears fall again as he thought of Usagi's words. "However, that 'someone' ended up hurting him last night when he didn't mean to and now... now Usagi-san won't even look at him."  
Upset that his friend would do such a thing, he pulled out his cell and scrolled down to Nowaki's number, hoping his lover hadn't been called to work. "Hello? Hiro-san?" The dark blue haired man answered.  
"I need your help. Think you can come to the university?"  
"I'll be down there in a few. Where do you want to meet?"  
"My office. Hopefully Miyagi isn't there. If he is, I'll kick him out." Hiroki took hold of his student's wrist and started dragging him to the office he unfortunately shared with the obnoxious professor.

Students stared as Hiroki and Misaki walked down the hall, Hiroki with a glare upon his face. "Um, sir, where are we going?" Misaki's red and puffy eyes were still producing tears by the time they reached the room.

"You and my lover need to talk. I've got to make a call." Hiroki had whispered the word 'lover' so no one else would hear him.  
Misaki just stared at him in wonder before looking around the room. "Such a messy room." He sighed as moved aside some papers that had been on a chair and sat down, hopelessly thinking what was gonna happen to his and Usagi's relationship.

Outside the closed door to the office, Hiroki waited patiently for Nowaki. ' _Why? Why would Akihiko hurt Takahashi? What did he do? And what's their relation to one another?'_ He didn't get lost in his thoughts due to hearing sneakers against the tile nearing him. He looked up just as the florist stopped in front of him, panting.  
"Hiro-san," the dark haired man caught his breath before looking seriously at Hiroki.  
"It's one of my students..." He answered.  
Nowaki's expression changed from serious to confused. "Huh?"  
Hiroki turned to look in the office at the despondent boy. "You're the only one who can help him. He was crying in class and I thought I'd bring him here and call you so you could figure out what's hurting him besides the person he loves."  
"Why me?" Nowaki asked curiously.  
"You know how to talk to people about their feelings. I only know how to yell and throw things at them." The professor didn't turn and look at his lover. "I need to call someone and figure out what he did." He pulled out his phone as Nowaki slipped into the office without a word to Hiroki.

In the office, Nowaki stared at the boy with concerned blue eyes as he slowly walked towards him. The boy's face was red from crying and he had tear streaks running down his cheeks. His brown hair was messy and the clothes he wore were wrinkled. Sighing, the older man knelt in front of him. "Hi," he spoke softly. "My name is Nowaki Kusama. Is it alright if I speak with you?"  
Misaki looked up and recognized him from the floral shop. "You're the guy who sold me Baby Romantica a few weeks ago. Why do you want to talk?"  
"I was asked personally by Hiro-san to talk with you."  
"How do you know the professor and what's with that nickname?" ' _It reminds me of how I call Akihiko, Usagi-san all the time.'_  
"I met him at the park six years ago and thought it fit him perfectly. I'm the only one allowed to call him Hiro-san." Nowaki smiled. "So what can I help you with? I'm no psychiatrist but I do know a lot about emotions."  
Looking back down, Misaki sighed. "Well, I fell in love with my brother's friend and he loves me cause he says it like everyday. We've been together for about four years now and last night I did something extremely stupid. I got drunk at a party that was being hosted for him because I saw his brother." Misaki didn't know why he was telling some florist what happened but it felt good to get it out of his system.  
"What happened next?" Nowaki listened carefully.  
Curling even further into himself, he continued on telling Nowaki. "I found out this morning what awful things I had done. And my lover was so upset with me, he couldn't even look at me."

Back outside the door, Hiroki was having a harsh conversation with Akihiko:  
"Shut up and listen to me!" He whispered harshly. His conversation with Akihiko seemed to be getting nowhere.  
 _"Why should I? Misaki betrayed me."_ Akihiko was practically yelling into the phone. Hiroki knew his friend was hurting but Misaki was hurting more.  
"He's been crying since he came to class. What did he do to you to make him feel so hurt and ashamed of himself?" He never got an answer. Akihiko had hung up.

* * *

' _He regrets everything he did last night. I know he had been drunk but he hurt me just by his actions.'_ Akihiko stared at the wall in front of him. "I'm a fool for not caring about his feelings as well." He picked up his keys and left his apartment to solve things with Misaki.

' _I just kept thinking about him leaving me for my brother. But I was stupid because I didn't ask him if he loved Haruhiko. I only assumed. I have to stop judging...'_ He parked near the Literature building and stepped out, thinking of what to say to his lover.

* * *

"I suppose he and Hiroki can be alike at times." Nowaki still hadn't learned the boy's lover's name.  
The brunette, he could see, was starting to fall asleep due to all the crying. "How so?" He yawned as he struggled to keep his green eyes open.  
"They get jealous too easily and sometimes don't understand situations we get ourselves into. Hiro-san has an attitude but he blushes even when he's mad. That's just around me. What about your lover?"  
"Uh, he doesn't show a ton of emotion but when he gets pissed, it's usually because of his family. When he's upset, it's because of me; because I did something wrong or said the wrong thing to him." Misaki rubbed his eyes before collapsing forwards into warm arms. ' _So different from Usagi-san. I wish he were here.'_ His breathing evened out quickly as Nowaki laid him gently on the floor.  
Nowaki sighed as the door was opened. "Hiro-san..." he turned his head to the door only to see that it was Akihiko Usami. "It's you again... what do you want now? Because you can't have Hiro-san."  
"I don't want Hiroki. I want Misaki." The author looked tired and upset as Nowaki just blinked.  
"You mean... you're his... lover?"  
"I'm sorry, what?" Hiroki appeared in the doorway behind Akihiko. "You mean to tell me you and Takahashi are together? I mean sure, you loved his brother but I didn't expect you to go for the runt."  
Akihiko took a deep breath before letting it out and staring at the sleeping boy. "Misaki saved me from my despair. He could see right through my mask of emotions. He saw how much I was hurting when his brother said he was marrying." He gave a little smile as he knelt close to the brunette.  
"Isn't he like ten years younger than you?" Hiroki asked, full of questions.  
"Age doesn't really matter, does it?" Usagi brushed some hair from Misaki's face. "Haven't you heard? Miyagi is dating someone seventeen years younger than him."  
The professor deadpanned before seeing Miyagi nearing them out of the corner of his right eye. "He's coming you guys." He quickly shut the door. He knew he couldn't lock it. Miyagi would just continue calling him weird names until he got pissed.  
Nowaki continued looking at Akihiko until a question popped in his head. "I was wondering why he calls you Usagi-san? Doesn't that mean rabbit?"  
"Takahiro gave me the nickname and one day while I was tutoring Misaki, the name just slipped from his mouth. Ever since then, I like when he calls me Usagi-san. It sounds cute coming from his mouth even when he's angry." He gently ruffled the boy's hair who leaned into his touch, bringing a bigger smile to Akihiko's face.  
Hiroki just stared at his friend. "You've changed a lot Akihiko. When we were little, you rarely smiled. But I've noticed you've been smiling quite a lot for a few years now."  
"I guess you can thank Misaki for that." Akihiko laid his lover's head in his lap noticing a small smile form on Misaki's lips.  
"Usagi-san..." Misaki mumbled. "Don't go. I didn't mean it." Akihiko frowned and held the boy to his chest.

The door slammed open, waking Misaki up as a loud Miyagi stormed in. "God damn it! If he doesn't stop - ." He paused when he noticed somebody he didn't know, but recognized, just sitting on the floor. "Haven't I seen you before?"  
"That was awhile back when Hiro-san and I were having some problems."  
Hiroki, not wanting to bring up the past, tried gaining Miyagi's attention. "So, uh, Miyagi, how's work going?"  
"My sweet honey!" The 35 year old professor exclaimed before being yelled at. "I swear on your lover's life I will kill you if you keep calling me names like that!" Hiroki yelled, getting in his face.

"How did you get a lover?" Misaki asked rudely while still in Usagi's arms. "I mean c'mon, you look old."  
Hiroki snickered causing Miyagi to glare straight at Misaki until he noticed who was holding him. "Ah, it's you Akihiko! How've you been? How are your books coming along?" He laughed nervously until he was knocked forward by a dirty blonde haired boy.  
"Sorry Miyagi. I rushed here cause I wanted to tell you something really important." He had a smile on his face until he noticed the others. "Oh, my name is Shinobu Takatsuki. I live with Miyagi."  
"How on earth do you deal with him? He's such a pain!" Hiroki grumbled.  
"That's easy. I - ." Miyagi covered the boy's mouth before he could finish.  
"I would like to know how you," Misaki struggled a little in Akihiko's cool arms as he looked over at Nowaki who stared back "can put up with Professor Hiroki?"  
"He's not bad. He can actually be pretty sweet."  
"I've got a question for you Hiroki." Miyagi smiled as he leaned in to whisper his question. "Are you on top or bottom?"  
Hiroki turned bright red with embarrassment before turning to the bastard. "Why do you want to know? How about you tell me about you?" "I think I'm usually on top. I bet you're always on the bottom. And that kid Akihiko is with is also on bottom." Miyagi spoke out loud causing Shinobu, Misaki and Hiroki to growl embarrassingly.  
"I've been on top a few times, you ass!" Misaki yelled angrily as Akihiko held him back. Pulling him back into his arms, Akihiko turned his lover's head up towards him. "I'm sorry." He whispered lightly. Misaki's cheeks turned pink as the author held his chin and kissed him softly. They separated after a few seconds with Misaki staring into perfect eyes.  
"I'm sorry too. I promise I will never drink again no matter what." Misaki held onto the silver haired man tightly. "Just promise you won't leave me."  
"I swear on my life that I'll never leave you." Akihiko smiled down at him.  
"Good. I love you, Usagi-san." He whispered softly.

* * *

 **And that's the end of my very first one shot. I honestly don't know why I added Shinobu.**


	2. The Mistake

**This is a chapter about what happened before and at the party.**

"Why do I have to go?" Misaki glared at Isaka who was obviously tricking him... again.

Isaka just smiled at him. "Because he won't go if you don't."

 _'Seriously? Usagi-san won't go if I don't?'_ "Fine. But only until he finishes his speech and then we leave!"

"Yeah, yeah. Usami does his speech then you two can leave and make out somewhere. Whatever." Isaka turned away, still smiling.

 _'I'm going to kill him!'_ Misaki glared as he pulled his blue suit out of his closet. "If you don't mind, I would like to change." The senior managing producer just gave a wave of his hand as he walked out, closing the door behind him to give the boy some privacy. "Finally..." he began pulling his shirt over his head until his door slammed open.

"Misaki-kun!" Aikawa shouted with happiness. "I'm so glad you're coming!"

"I'm only going so Usagi-san will go! Now will you please let me change in peace?!" Misaki grit angrily. ' _God damn it. I'm never gonna get any privacy with Isaka and Aikawa here!'_ Aikawa quickly left the room, leaving him alone again. Sighing, Misaki continued changing. "Geez, I swear next time I'm not going to a party! Even if they beg and end up on their hands and knees I still won't go!" He pulled the blue jacket on just as Akihiko opened the door.

"Ready?" Misaki turned and stared at him. The author was leaning in the doorway, looking as dashing as ever.  
A light blush spreading across his cheeks, he replied nervously. "Y-yeah. Let's go. Isaka-san said we can leave after your speech." He smirked up at Usagi. "But I don't think Aikawa will let you go so easy." Misaki started stepping out of the room until Usagi's soft voice reached him.

"We have a problem." The author stared down at him.

"What is it?" He looked up at him with confusion written on his face.

Sighing, Akihiko ran a hand through his silver hair. "Haruhiko. He's going to be there."

"What?! Why?" Misaki panicked. The author just shook his head, not knowing the reason, before walking up to his lover. "You always seem to screw up your tie." He lightly smiled as he took hold of the black cloth and the boy blushed with embarrassment.

As Misaki watched Akihiko for the second time fixing his tie, he thought of a comeback. It wasn't the best one ever but he didn't think before saying it. "Says the guy who can't even make instant coffee without burning himself..." He glared and looked away before noticing Aikawa staring at the two of them with stars in her eyes.

"SO CUTE!" The editor squealed causing Akihiko to slightly glare and Misaki turn a dark shade of red. "You two make the cutest couple, you know that?"

Misaki just hopelessly smiled at her as Usagi straightened his tie before answering. "Can we get this night over?"

 _'Yes, let's get this night over with, please?'_ Misaki continued smiling as he made his way towards the front door, seeing the senior managing producer next to it looking at the floor, his somewhat dark brown hair nearly covering the man's blue eyes and his usual smile, a frown. Misaki wanted to say something to him but saw how lost in his thoughts he was.

 _'I can't help thinking about Asahina and Haruhiko's harsh words to him. Why would Haruhiko, practically my only friend, tell Asahina, my lover, that he had to stop 'bothering' me? Asahina has never bothered me so what would make Haruhiko think he is? He's my secretary for one, plus he's always there to comfort me even if I yell at him.'_ He shook his head lightly to rid himself of the plaguing thoughts and focus more on the situation at hand. "But if I am bothering him, why won't he say something about it?" Looking up, he saw Misaki staring at him with bright and concerned eyes.

"I'm sure he doesn't want to bother you when you're busy, Isaka-san." Misaki tried giving his boss a reassuring smile though it was plain to see he felt sorry for the senior managing director. Thinking of a way to help him, the brunette stood on his tiptoes, knowing his lover and Aikawa were watching. "To be honest, I think I bother Usagi-san sometimes." He whispered sadly, shocking the older man. "But he never says anything to me about it so I try to leave him alone when he's working. Unfortunately, Usagi abandons his work half the time to spend time with me. Maybe Asahina wants to do the same with you?"

Isaka looked up at his best friend's brother curiously. "Maybe... Anyway, let's get going. I'm sure we've kept everyone waiting long enough." He turned away from everyone, keeping Misaki's words in mind as the others followed him out the door.

* * *

Akihiko had seen the shocked expression on Isaka's face when Misaki had whispered something to him. _'What did he say to him?'_ He thought curiously as they all climbed into the back of a black limo. Sitting next to his green-eyed lover, the author looked out the window, and tried to get lost in thought as Isaka kept speaking nonsense to him. He couldn't help but begin thinking what Haruhiko was going to end up doing. Was his half-brother going to try to make a fool of him? Was he going to try and take Misaki away from him? Akihiko never really knew what was going through his brother's mind at times of extreme stupidity. ' _Misaki already told him he loves me so when will he quit this stupid charade and give up?'_  
The silver haired man felt someone poking him in the shoulder. He knew it wasn't Aikawa. She would be yelling at him if he wasn't listening to her. And it wasn't Misaki either. The kid was never really into teasing him. So Akihiko could only assume that it had been Isaka who was currently poking him. Sighing, the author turned his head from window to stare at the senior managing director. "What do you want Isaka-san?"

Removing his finger from the man's shoulder, Isaka continued smiling even as he spoke. "We're here, Usami-san." The smile widened when the door was opened and cameras began flashing in Akihiko's face and the loud voices of reporters entering his ears. Receiving a slight, encouraging nod from Misaki, he sighed and stepped out, a forced smile on his face that looked so real. He knew it bothered the boy a bit but it was his job so he couldn't really help it. He hated going to these parties because he had to interact with other people and most of those people he disliked. Sighing lightly, knowing Misaki would be close behind, the author began heading into the huge building, ignoring all the voices that annoyed him and that was every single one.

Misaki, however, still couldn't get a grip on the flashing lights and the loud voices coming from both sides of him. It made him want to cringe and squeeze his eyes shut tight but he didn't dare. He felt like if he did, he would embarrass Usagi and he didn't want that so all he could do was pick up his pace until he was safely and calmly inside. Taking a deep breath, the brunette relaxed for a moment, glad to be away from the noise and cameras, before freezing when he realized he was alone. _'How did I end up by myself!? I have to find - !'_ A hand on his shoulder made him slightly jump before turning to face the culprit.  
"Usagi-san!" He could feel his eyes swelling up with small tears. Misaki wanted to hug the author, knowing that he wouldn't have to worry anymore about being scared of being alone. He stared up into a pair of shining, violet eyes that stared into his green ones, causing him to blush and look away nervously as butterflies filled his stomach.

"I started to worry when I realized you weren't close to me," said Akihiko, "so I thought I'd search for you. Isaka and Aikawa went on ahead. We should catch up so I can get this speech over with then go home." He smiled and began leading his small lover towards the elevator, a hand on Misaki's upper back as they walked in comfortable silence.

But the silence didn't last even for a minute. Misaki stopped when he saw someone out of the corner of his left eye. He noticed how stiff they were walking, how the man calmly brought his somewhat large hand up to push his black-rimmed glasses up to keep them on right. And those dark brown - almost black - eyes... it was like they were watching the brunette closely. Green eyes widening in fear, he grew cold as the man grew closer. He didn't like this kind of cold because he knew it wasn't the safe and arousing cold that Usagi's body had. ' _Haruhiko...'_ He took a step back only to bump into Usagi's chest, feeling arms beginning to wrap around his chest and pull him into a protective and territorial hug.

Akihiko was not happy at seeing his half-brother so soon. He didn't want the bastard here but he supposed it was unavoidable no matter what. The silver-haired man grimaced when he stopped right in front of him and his lover. "What do you want Haruhiko? Misaki and I have somewhere to be." He tightened his hold on the boy in his arms, making sure his brother didn't try and "steal" him away like the last few times.

Glaring slightly at the man in front of him, Haruhiko gently pushed back a few strands of dark brown hair from the side of his face. "I'm only here on father's orders. For some reason," he said, not looking down at Misaki, "he wants to have lunch with you and Misaki. Tomorrow." He knew how much Misaki was afraid of their father and why Akihiko hated the man. He, himself, hated their father but he dealt with it. Seeing the pissed look cross his silver haired brother's face, he said "Father also wants to speak with - ."

"Akihiko!" A very recognizable woman's pierced all three men's ears as the sound of heels became louder as she neared them. The author groaned irritably and bowed his head. Misaki just clutched tightly onto his lover's wrist while desperately wishing they were back at the apartment complex 'relaxing' in the bedroom, away from Haruhiko.  
"Everyone's waiting for you to give your speech!" Aikawa grabbed Akihiko by the back of his white collar and began dragging him backwards, having to hold on to Misaki's left hand as the brunette was also dragged along. "Now, Akihiko, smile politely when you're asked a question..." But the man wasn't even listening. He was too focused on the annoyance following him and Misaki.

Akihiko Usami continued glaring at his brother as the man went on following them down the off-white colored hall and towards the elevator. He was about to open his mouth but was quickly jerked back by Aikawa, nearly causing him to fall and take Misaki down with him but he quickly caught his footing, pulling the brunette farther from his brother. "We are not done talking Akihiko." Haruhiko kept up his pace, pushing up his glasses once again. The author could feel his editor quickening her pace as she kept a tight hold on him. Not wanting to nearly fall again due to Aikawa, he finally brought his hand up and took hold of her wrist. The woman was too busy trying not to be late that when Akihiko pulled her wrist from his collar, she didn't even realize nothing was in her hand as she continued speed walking to the elevator.  
Stopping for only a moment to turn around so he could actually walk normally, Akihiko said to the vice president of the Usami Company "Tell him that I'll be busy tomorrow. And so is Misaki."

"Usagi-san! If we don't hurry, we won't be able to leave!" Misaki began desperately pulling on his lover's sleeve, not even caring if Aikawa came for them. He just really wanted to be away from Haruhiko. He knew the guy was in love with him but they barely knew each other. Plus, Misaki only had feelings for Akihiko and knew a lot more about him since he opened up a little last year. Haruhiko, Misaki guessed, just wanted to be loved in return by someone. But couldn't the man get it through his head already that Misaki didn't love him or even want to be with him? In all honesty, the Usami Co. vice president actually scared him just as much as Fuyuhiko Usami did.

Noticing the agonized look upon the brunette's face, Akihiko frowned slightly and quickly decided it was time to get the party over with. Still holding Misaki's wrist, he began heading towards the elevator, ignoring his brother and not caring if he was scolded by his editor. He just wanted to go home. _'If I wasn't a writer and Misaki never had a job, we could stay in the bedroom.'_ But Misaki was easily embarrassed so there wasn't really any way that would ever happen. He smirked before remembering what he had to do in a few minutes. "Misaki."

Hearing his name, the green eyed boy looked up at the taller man who still held onto him as they approached the elevators. _"_ Yes, Usagi-san?" Seeing his lover raise his hand to the up button but not push it, Misaki called him again, finally getting his attention.

Looking down at him, Akihiko stared at him a few seconds before lowering his hand and asking a simple question. "Do you still want to attend this party?"

He deadpanned at the question before responding by standing on his tiptoes so he was in his lover's face. "I may not fit in and I was totally tricked into coming but wherever you go, I go." He lowered himself back down and sighed. "I don't always like going to these kinds of things because I stick out but I deal with it for your sake. I'm just scared, y'know?" He clenched his fists tightly at his side. "Your brother is just as scary as your father and I've never been able to lie to you whenever they show up out of nowhere and start asking things from me. I would like to go home," He unclenched a fist and lightly held on to Usagi's hand. "But I can't yet. Not until you do your speech. I promise I'll stay away from him." He was immediately pulled into a tight hug that shocked him.

"Misaki," Akihiko spoke softly as he hit the up button and quickly re-wrapped the arm around the boy. "I don't want you going for my sake. I only want you there if you're going to be happy while you're there. You don't need to promise anything to me. I know you don't mean to hurt me when you get involved with my family. I just get pissed because they're using you to get to me." His words seemed to calm Misaki down because the boy relaxed and leaned into his chest. Hearing the elevator doors open, he pulled the brunette inside.

The green eyed boy had leaned in not because his lover's words were calming. No. The words the silver haired man had spoken had actually hurt a little and not wanting Akihiko to see that they did, made him put his weight onto the strong author. ' _I won't cry. Not here. I can't cry. I know Usagi-san wanted to help me calm down and a little of what he said helped but him now knowing I don't feel comfortable here, hurts a bit too. I mean, I'm only here for Usagi so why should I care that I don't fit in?'_ Finally having the strength to stand on his own, he pushed off gently and mumbled to himself, knowing Usagi wouldn't hear, "I will love you for a thousand years..." He smiled lightly for actually saying it out loud though the man beside him didn't hear.

The doors opened before Akihiko could ask him why was he smiling. Stepping out with Misaki in tow, he evened out his navy blue suit and Misaki did the same thing before asking a simple question. "Should I stay here by the elevator?" Seeing how curious Usagi had become, he began explaining the reason for the question. "Well, after your speech, it would just be better if I stood by the elevator so that way we could probably leave faster. Plus, I don't want to talk to anyone here."

Lightly ruffling Misaki's brown hair, he told him it would be okay to stay close to the exit. "I should be done with my speech in less than a half hour. Aikawa wrote it this time and I have to read every word she wrote." Akihiko stared at the boy a little longer before walking quickly to the podium that stood tall above everyone, making it seem as if it gave off a radiant shine to the somewhat dull room.

Misaki stood patiently in the back of the large ballroom, looking around and feeling a bit glad no one was paying any attention to him. The walls were a dark red while the ceiling was more of a cream color and from what he could see, there weren't any windows in the room. It felt a little gloomy but the light from the large chandeliers above helped. Nervously, he leaned back against the wall, his mind going back to Haruhiko. "I hope he didn't decide to follow us up." He whispered, grasping his right arm tightly until he saw a female guest pointing her finger straight towards someone. Following it, he saw Haruhiko heading his way. Without thinking, he left his spot and went in search for something to drink. Feeling someone tap on his shoulder a minute later, he whirled around to face a servant or whatever carrying a tray of large glasses of white wine. Grabbing one without asking, the brunette began chugging it, feeling the bitterness of the liquid go down his throat. He felt Usagi watching him as he said his extremely long speech but he didn't care. He just wanted to be away from Haruhiko for good and never see him again. There wasn't much alcohol in the large glass of white wine so he grabbed another.

Haruhiko spotted the one he was searching for again and began cautiously moving towards him seeing that the boy was already on his second glass. He didn't know if Misaki was a lightweight or not but he still made his way to him, wanting to desperately speak to him. _'I want to tell him sorry for everything I've done to him.'_ He was a few feet away when he noticed the brunette looked off. Pausing in mid step, he carefully examined him. Misaki seemed unsteady on his feet and the boy was just staring at him, holding onto an empty glass that was once filled with wine, unlike before...

Misaki felt wobbly and his vision was blurry. He could see all different kinds of colors ranging from black to grey to red to blue to white and green. The color that caught his eye the most though was black and through the color was someone that looked familiar. ' _Usagi-san?'_ He took a shaky step forward, stopping for a second to make sure he didn't fall over before continuing onward.

Akihiko had quickly finished his speech so he could get his lover out of this dreadful place as he watched him grab a few drinks. He had watched him closely during the entire speech and when Misaki had left his spot near the elevator, he knew something was wrong so he had to rush through his speech a little which caused Aikawa to glare at him and some of the guests to just look at him questionably. Hurrying off the stage to reach his Misaki, he noticed his brother close to him. ' _Is this why Misaki left his spot? Because he saw Haruhiko?'_ The somewhat emotionless author was pissed at his brother for approaching his lover while the boy was drinking. Pushing through famous musicians and writers who tried speaking to him, he finally reached the two and was about to grab his brother until Misaki spoke.

"I love you." Misaki laughed at a now wide-eyed Haruhiko. Nearly stumbling over his own feet until he was held in someone's arms. He struggled a bit but stopped when he knew he wasn't going to escape. His vision felt blurrier by the time he stood still.

Sighing, Haruhiko just stared at the drunken Misaki. "Akihiko," his brother glared up at him. "He's obviously drunk so he doesn't know what he's talking about." The silver haired man went to open his mouth to say something but was cut off when the boy in his arms shoved him away. Seeing that Misaki was getting closer to him, the vice president took a step back, fear evident in his dark eyes. He didn't know why he was scared of Misaki.

Seeing his brother step back, Akihiko quickly grabbed Misaki's right arm and tried pulling him toward the elevator. But the boy shrugged him off and ran at Haruhiko who stood frozen until... "Misaki..." he watched as the brunette he loved so much, kissed his brother. It seemed that both brothers were in shock as Haruhiko didn't move a muscle until the soft lips had finally left his. After pushing Misaki away, it became quiet. The boy stiffened and just stared with large green eyes until the author saw tears streaming down his face. Feeling hurt, angry, and upset, he quickly did something he never thought he'd ever have to do to him - he knocked him out, catching him in his arms before the boy hit the floor.

Haruhiko quickly wiped his mouth, trying to get the disgusting taste of alcohol off his lips. "You should hurry and get him home. I'm sorry if I caused anything to hurt you." He bowed and watched as his brother left, taking Misaki with him bridal style.


End file.
